


National Call Your Doctor Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Insecure Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Superhusbands (Marvel), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Two lines. That's all it took for Toni's world to be shaken. Two lines.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Kudos: 240





	National Call Your Doctor Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 9th is National Call Your Doctor Day. This day is an encouraged reminder for Women to check in with their doctors to make sure they still have a clean bill of health. Celebrate by making an appointment for a well-woman exam.

Having a panic attack in her bathroom was not how Toni thought she was going to be spending her day.

She thought she was going to spend some time in the lab, upgrading some of the team’s weapons until Steve got back from his mission later that evening. Then, she was planning on ordering take-out and lounging on the couch with him, watching movies until they couldn’t keep their eyes open anymore.

That’s how she _thought_ her day was going to go, until Nat came to the lab find her to ask if she had any tampons she could borrow since she ran out.

Toni obviously obliged, but it got her thinking about the last time she had her period. Toni tried to think about it, tried to think about the last time she had hers compared to the last time her and Steve had sex, and some things weren’t adding up.

Nat could sense something was wrong when they went into Toni’s bathroom and the scientist went under the sink on autopilot, looking dazed into thought.

Nat wasn’t going to say anything about it - she did catch Toni in the middle of a working binge so she probably was just thinking about a few equations she needed to fix - but when she saw her hands shaking as she handed her the tampon, the agent could no longer hold her tongue.

“What’s wrong?” Nat asks, snapping Toni to the present a bit.

“I… I can’t remember the last time I had my period.” Toni whispers, both girls looking at each other in shock. Nat didn’t even know where to begin with this new discovery. “I’m trying to think back on it, and I can’t remember.”

“Okay, well, do you remember the last time you and Steve…” Nat trailed off, not feeling comfortable enough to finish that question; Steve was still their leader and she still saw him a such.

“Nat, Steve and I have sex almost every night.” Toni answers, hysteria slowly creeping into her voice.

“Okay, okay, I think we should get a couple of tests first before we start freaking out. There could be other reasons why you’ve missed your period.”

Which led to where Toni was now.

Both her and Nat were sitting on the floor in the bathroom, waiting for all five – Toni insisted there be that many so she knew there was no mistake – tests to be done.

Toni was attempting to keep it together, but she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering.

If she was pregnant, she had no idea what she was going to tell Steve. They had never talked about kids before. She had no idea if he wanted any, if he would be okay with having one. This was never a conversation that got brought up.

“What if I _am_ pregnant?” Toni whispers, getting Nat’s attention once again.

“Have you and Steve talked about kids?” She asks, sighing softly when Toni shook her head no.

“It just never got brought up. We live such dangerous and busy lives that the thought of kids wasn’t even on the table.” Toni says, silence falling upon them once again.

“He’s going to divorce me.” Toni whispers, her spiraling thoughts accidentally spilling out into the air. Nat just looked at the woman next to her, completely baffled and unsure of how she managed to get to that conclusion.

“Steve won’t divorce you over this. He loves you – I’ve honestly never seen one man be so in love with a woman – if anything he’s going to be ecstatic to be extending your family.” Natasha tries to reassure, Toni shaking her head as if to make sure the thoughts didn’t stick in her head.

“You know what, I probably just have some sort of disease or something. I can’t be pregnant; I haven’t even had any symptoms. I mean – yeah – okay, so my chest has been more sensitive lately, but that could just be because it’s getting really close to winter, and I’ve been a lot more tired, but, again, it’s the middle of November, so, wintertime.” Toni rambles, Nat having to blink a couple of times to process everything that was said.

“You do know that some women don’t show symptoms until they’re two months pregnant, right?” Nat mentions, Toni not even having the chance to reply due to the alarm going off.

Just wanting to hurry up and get this part over, Toni reached over her head, and scooped all of the tests up in one hand, quickly looking through all of them; Natasha peering over her shoulder.

All five tests showed the same thing: two little blue lines. There was no denying it any longer.

“Well, shit.”

* * *

A week had past, and Toni was somehow able to push the thought of her pregnancy to the back of her mind. She was going to tell Steve, honestly, but it was the week of thanksgiving and the whole team was getting ready to have a big dinner together, so there never was a good moment to tell her husband.

She knew it was going to have to be soon, though. For one, she needed to call her OBGYN and make an appointment to make sure everything was okay. Another thing was that she was slowly experiencing symptoms.

It was just a bit of nausea here and there – she’s never actually thrown up yet – but she could tell that it was only going to get worse sooner rather than later.

And it definitely came sooner.

It was a bit after team dinner night, and everyone was getting settled in the living room to watch a movie; light conversations of planning for tomorrow’s thanksgiving dinner floating through the air. Toni had been feeling a bit nauseous since she woke up and eating dinner did not help with that.

Feeling bile rise up her throat, Toni quickly untangled her legs from Steve’s, running to the bathroom down the hall. Once he realized what was happening, Steve got up and followed his wife into the bathroom; getting there just in time to see her getting sick in the toilet.

“Oh, Honey.” Steve murmured once he took in the miserable state of his wife. Steve gently crouched down by Toni, taking her hair and moving it back out of her face with one hand, rubbing soothing patterns on her back with the other hand.

Once she was dry heaving into the toilet, Steve grabbed the tumbler off the side of the sink and filled it with water for Toni to rinse her mouth out with and drink once she was okay.

“Are you alright?” Steve gently asks, getting a small and tired nod in return.

“Yeah, I think I just ate something bad.” Toni lies, Steve still looking at her in concern.

“Why don’t we go up to bed, call it a night, and see if you feel better tomorrow.” Steve says, helping Toni up and keeping his arm around her waist as they walk back into the living room where the rest of the team was waiting.

“Hey, guys, we’re going to call it a night; Toni’s not feeling well.” Steve tells all of them before walking off with his wife in tow; somehow not noticing the looks Natasha and Toni were exchanging.

Once they were on their shared floor, they quickly got ready for bed. The guilt of not having told Steve the real reason behind her nausea started to eat at her the more Steve glanced over with a worried look on his face.

When they were all cuddled up in bead, Toni began dozing off with only one thought on her mind.

_I have to tell him tomorrow._

* * *

When Steve woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he slept in a lot later than he was used to. The second thing he noticed was that his wife was not in bed with him.

Usually that wouldn’t worry him – sometimes Toni has difficulty sleeping and would end up waking up earlier than his usual five o’ clock – but he can’t help but be now since she was sick last night.

Steve quickly got out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants, and made his way into the bathroom; hoping that his wife was in there. When he looked, Toni was no where to be found, confusing him as he made his way downstairs.

Sure enough, pots and pans could be heard banging around in the kitchen, making Steve scoff. Sometimes, not even sickness could stop Toni Stark, and he was fully preparing to go in all guns blazing to make sure she could be dragged and stayed in bed.

But, what he wasn’t expecting, was for his wife to look perfectly fine while she mashed potatoes, as if she was never sick to begin with.

“Uhh… Good morning, Love. What’s- uhh- What’s going on?” Steve asks as he slowly walks into the kitchen, Toni turning around and giving him a bright smile.

“Good morning, Baby. Nothing interesting really, just making mashed potatoes for tonight’s thanksgiving dinner. “ Toni says, shrugging and turning back to the potatoes.

“How are you feeling? You seem to be better.” Steve points out, going to the fridge and pulling out a carton of juice.

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine.” Toni shortly says, Steve giving her a side eye. Toni, seeing this, sighed and turned to face him, figuring it was now or never.

“Actually, there’s something I need to tell you.” Toni says, Steve’s concern only growing more and more. “I have a bun in the oven.” Tony tells him, figuring that the message would go over smoother if she kept it lighthearted and on the theme of Thanksgiving dinner.

“Oh, uhh.. o-okay. I wasn’t aware that we signed up to bring buns to the dinner also; I thought it was just mashed potatoes and the pudding in the fridge.” Steve hesitantly responds, Toni deflating when she realized he completely missed the point.

“No, Steve, I don’t think you understand. _I_ have a _bun_ in the _oven_.” Toni emphasizes, hoping that if she did so and gestured vaguely at herself Steve would pick up on the hint.

“Okay, and _I’m_ saying that _I_ was not _aware_ that we were _bringing_ buns.” Steve copies her tone, laughing a bit at they way they were talking as he grabs a glass out of the cupboard.

“ _Steve!_ I’m trying to tell you something!” Toni shouts, her frustration slowly growing. Of course, the man out of time wouldn’t get the phrase that was invented five years after he was frozen.

“ _Toni!_ I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me. I just woke up not too long ago, so if it’s code and there’s no buns actually involved, you’re going to have to just come right out and say it.” Steve tells her, opening up the carton of orange juice and beginning to pour himself a glass.

Toni just sighed and rubbed her face, figuring that she was just going to have to be blunt about it.

“I’m pregnant!” Toni blurts out, startling Steve so much he forgot his strength for a second and broke the glass he was holding in his hand.

“Shit.” Toni murmurs under her breath, quickly grabbing a tea towel to wrap up her husband’s bleeding hand. Steve just stared at her in shock, trying to process everything and get his brain to reboot. Toni looked up into her husband’s eyes, clearly seeing that she broke her husband and he needed a bit before he was going to be able to respond.

“That’s why I was sick last night.” Toni quietly says, an unreadable look forming on Steve’s face. Toni just looks down at the towel she was holding on his hand, a sinking feeling settling in her gut.

_This is what I was afraid of. He’s not happy with this, but because of who he is, he’s going to stick around and deal with it. He would never tell me he was unhappy. I’m going to make him unhappy._ Toni couldn’t help thinking, tears quickly filling in her eyes.

Without permission, the tears began to spill down her face as she removes the towel from Steve’s hand, the cut having already been healed. Seeing the tears streaming down his wife’s face was what snapped Steve’s brain back into gear.

“Hey, Honey, what’s wrong?” Steve asks, pulling his hand out of Toni’s grip to wipes the tears from her cheeks.

“I don’t want you to be unhappy with me. I know we haven’t talked about kids much, but I just know that you wouldn’t actually tell me if you were unhappy. Because you’re Mister perfect and righteous, you would stick around, but then you would be unhappy constantly and-” Toni rambles, Steve easily cutting her off by pulling her into a kiss.

“I would ask where you got this idea from, but I know how self-depreciating your mind can be sometimes.” Steve whispers as he pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

“Toni, I love you, I could never – _never_ – be unhappy with you. And yeah, we’ve never talked about having kids, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want this with you. I mean, we’re going to have a baby.” Steve says, his words getting a little giddy at the end.

“Yeah, we’re going to have a baby.” Toni repeats, Steve letting out a laugh before lifting Toni up and spinning her around in excitement. By the time Steve let Toni back down, even Toni couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“How far along are you, do we know?” Steve asks once they’ve settled down a bit.

“Umm, I’m assuming two months. I’m not quite sure, I still have to call my doctor to set up an appointment, but I wanted to make sure you knew first.” Toni explains.

“Well, we’ll call your doctor after the holiday then.” Steve says.

“So, you’re really okay with this? You’re sure?” Toni questions again, just wanting to sure.

“The only other thing I’ve been this sure about was marrying you.” And not for the first time, Toni was left wondering what she did to deserve a man like Steve Rogers.


End file.
